


Chastity

by Angelgod187



Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anti-Android Language (Detroit: Become Human), Anti-Android Sentiments (Detroit: Become Human), Chastity Device, Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Nines isn't any better, blowjob, but only Nines, mentions of hank/connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24798193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelgod187/pseuds/Angelgod187
Summary: “Wanna explain this?” Fowler demanded.“I made a man angry by existing in a coffee shop. We happened to be parked next to him and he took some photos.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: The Davis Investigation (Part 1) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790206
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back!
> 
> Here we are for story two of this twelve part series! 
> 
> Things will get a little hot and heavy as always, can't help myself, so enjoy!
> 
> Beta'd by the most wonderful [WickedWon!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWon/pseuds/WickedWon)!! Please go check out their stuff too!

Gavin was an adorable, self serving storyteller. Loud, brash and couldn’t care less of what the world thought. It’s what Nines loved about him. 

Nines watched from his desk as Gavin recounted some nominal story from before Nines was even thought up in the head engineers brain. He was droning on and on to the fresh academy cadets over the three day investigation he’d dived into with heart, body, and soul. Coming to an end with the harrowing recounting of finding and trying to catch the murderer. 

“—come around the last bend on west seventh street, right?” He’s leaning to one side, shoulders hunched, hands being used as cars. “And the asshole knows the light ahead is red. We both see it but neither of us is stopping. Just as we are coming into the intersecti—” 

“Guy hits my car and we apprehend him!” Anderson shouts as he approaches, Connor on his heels. Gavin squares up for a fight but quickly deflates. This was Hank’s first day back after the Davis case incident. 

A month of down time. He’d clearly slipped back into old habits, it didn’t take being an android to see that. He was a little rounder, in comparison to the weight he’d lost in recent months. He looked recently groomed but straggler hairs whispered of what they looked like before. 

Conner stood a little closer than normal, practically shouting his ready state to defend Hank if someone said something about his appearance. 

Hank continued, “even got this _fresh_ new scar,” he said sarcastically, the younger officers scrunching their noses and chuckled at his use of ‘fresh’. He lifted his shirt just enough to show a faded white line above his hip. 

“Ah, come on, that’s an HR violation!” Gavin shouted, covering his eyes with a stupid smile. Nines got to his feet then, seeing how Connor bristled at the sarcasm. 

“Gavin,” he commented dryly, drawing his partner's attention. “We still need to do our witness interview for the B and E.”

“Yeah,” Gavin agreed right away. “Let me grab some coffee.”

“I’ll buy you some on the way,” he said, handing the detective everything he needed. Gavin fumbled with the wallet and keys, trying to keep up with Nines as he walked away from the group with a warm smile.

 _It was good to see Hank,_ Nines messaged Connor personally. He didn’t expect a reply and didn’t get one. Both androids knew how much it meant to Connor to receive it and that’s what mattered. 

Gavin always ‘drove’ the autonomous vehicle, keeping an eye out, unlike the younger generations who inherently trusted the vehicles. 

“Why pull me out like that?” Gavin asked suddenly, eyes still looking out the windshield.

“Connor was going to throttle you otherwise,” Nines admitted. 

Gavin turned in shock, “the fucker was going to what?”

Nines shrugged. “He’s a little sensitive around the Lieutenant and his body image. You calling out the threat of HR set him on edge. And we needed to do this, regardless.”

Gavin leaned back in his seat, mumbling to himself about high strung androids and the need to lower the retirement age. 

The interview was fairly straight forward and over faster than Nines would have liked. Gavin thanked the woman of the house before they left. 

“She was lying,” Gavin said, sitting back down in the car. 

The vehicle rocked as it always did when Nines’ heavier body took a seat. “Indeed.”

Gavin searched Nines’ eyes, “she also isn’t Mrs. Smith.”

“No. She isn’t.”

“So she’s the help? Let a friend in to steal all the goods?”

“Hard to say what exactly she’s lying about. Only that she doesn’t believe what she is saying. Hiding the truth.”

Gavin tisked, starting the car. He called up the courthouse to get a warrant signed by the judge to arrest her. Impeding an investigation was a felony. “The sooner the better,” he mutters after hanging up. 

“While we wait, I believe I owe you a coffee?”

The human smirked, putting in the address of his favorite coffee spot. “Think you’re right there, tin can.”

There was a short line when they arrived, three deep. Nines scanned the environment, pleased by the efficiency of the staff and the clean look of the shop. 

“I’ll take a chai latte with two shots of espresso,” Gavin said, placing a near scandalous hand on Nines’ chest, a smirk playing at his lips. “I’ll go find us a table.”

Nines followed his partner with hooded eyes, preconstructing all the ways he could bend Gavin over each surface of the shop and have his way with him. The counter in front of everyone was particularly appeal--

“Hey, pay attention,” a deep voice commanded behind Nines. He ended the preconstruction, turning behind to see a man around Gavin’s age glaring at him.

“Excuse me?”

“Fuck they make you plastic fucks deaf as well? Move it,” he said, pointing forward. The line had indeed moved one person forward. The man's hostility didn’t match the offence. A human still not used to the change in the world? 

“Sorry,” Nines said with a polite bow of his head, taking a singular step forward. The woman behind the counter caught his eyes, shaking her head ever so slightly. The man must have been a regular then. Caused a scene more than once if the staff knew him. 

Nines fixed his tie as he moved forward yet again. A built in habit from legacy code.

“What the fuck are you even doing here?” The man burst, his voice louder than before. A few neighboring people at nearby tables turned to look. “Thought plastic couldn’t digest food or shit.”

Nines didn’t pay him any mind, the barista working behind the counter trying her hardest to pay attention to the man giving his long winded order in a fast clipped way, trying to get out before things turned for the worse. Neither were willing to jump in, afraid to have the man's ire turned on them. 

“I’m talking to you!” The man snapped, grabbing at Nines’ shoulder. Nines preconstruction software shifted directly into predetermined fight plans and from there, into the lethal category. Nines had fifty individual ways of killing the man before he stopped himself. He let time pick up again. He allowed the man to violently turn in place to keep from snapping his arm in half, the taller man looking down at him with complete contempt. 

Nines couldn’t legally scan faces unless under probable cause. Assaulting an officer freed up the software, so he let the facial recognition software run. 

“John Davis. 36. Divorced with three kids. Owner and CEO of MetalTech and Co. Inc.”

John froze, horrified and baffled at what Nines just spouted off. Nines found it interesting that this was the previous Davis’ older brother. How small of a world to see him after such a short period of time. 

He didn’t hesitate for long, grabbing at Nines shirt, unable to pull the android forward when Nines refused to budge further, he comically pulled himself against Nines. 

“How the fuck do you know that?!”

“He’s a fucking investigative ‘droid,” Gavin said, bored as shit as he messed with his nails. 

John pulled away, shocked by the human intervention. “Excuse me?”

“He’s a cop,” Gavin said, looking up from his fake manicure. “And if you keep assaulting an officer and my partner, you won’t be walking out of here.”

John released Nines, taking a step back, eyeing the badge Gavin wore proudly at his hip. Along with the gun holstered opposite it. “Fuck this,” he spat, turning back to the door and walking out. 

Nines straightened his shirt and his tie once more. 

“I’m so sorry about him,” the young woman apologized loudly, breaking the tension of the shop. 

“No need to apologize,” Nines assured her, walking up to the counter. “I should apologize for the scene.”

“Fuck that,” Gavin snorted. “We’ll just take the order to go.”

She nodded, quickly taking down from Gavin what he wanted. “On the house.”

“Nonsense,” Nines reached out to the computer interface, instantly transferring the money to the shop's account. He left her a hefty tip. “Thank you.”

Back in the car, once the cup was safely in a cup holder, Gavin flung himself onto Nines in the passenger seat. Nines slowly wrapped his arms around his partner, kissing him back. 

“It’s so hot when people can’t move you,” Gavin spoke in explanation against his lips before capturing them once more. Nines smiled, pulling him further in till he felt a pair of eyes on them. Nines pulled back, seeing the shocked face of John in the car next to theirs. His ancient looking truck gave him a great seat above them, looking in. Nines hadn’t even noticed a person next to them. How had he not noticed?

Gavin was so distracted by his hormones, he kept going, trying to slip Nines’ tie off to unbutton the shirt to reach his throat. Nines couldn’t look away and it seemed neither could John. He watched, enraptured as deft hands successfully removed the tie. John’s eyes shifted to the number written on the car, an evil smile slowly forming on his lips. Nines wasn’t far behind the crazed humans' logic. 

He unceremoniously shoved Gavin off him and back into his own seat. Horrified by how far the human had gotten in undressing him, he scrambled to dress himself. 

Gavin slipped straight into pissed. “What the fuck, Nines?”

“The asshole is right next to us,” Nines explained quickly, trying to fix his tie up. He glanced up in time to see a phone being pulled away, an evil smile still in place. Nines couldn’t let that happen. 

He opened the car door, determined to get the phone from the civilian at all cost. John saw the door open, eyes going wide. He flung his phone into the passenger seat, pawing at the car's archaic keys to get it on. 

Nines marched around the car, resting his hand against the passenger—. The car peeled out of its parking spot and back into traffic before Nines could do anything. The bigot had his evidence. 

“What the fuck was that about?!” Gavin demanded over the top of the car, flushed and hard in his pants.

“He took a photo of us together,” Nines said robotically. He slowly walked back over and got into the marked police car. Gavin was pale, boneless as he returned to his seat. 

They both jumped when the phone tone rang in the car. Gavin answered to get the good news their warrant was signed. 

They returned to the B and E with the right to arrest. The woman who answered before was shocked to see them back so soon, only to burst into tears as she was cuffed. She further broke down on the way in. Her druggy boyfriend needed some shit to sell and this was the only way they could think for him to make some quick cash. She let him rob her employer for a hit. 

Nines placed her into a holding cell, even though she was finally starting to tell the truth. Neither he or Gavin were in the proper state of mind to take a statement or try to find the boyfriend. 

Nines found his partner sitting at his desk. Gavin was staring at his monitor but not seeing it. Nines felt much the same way, taking his own seat. They waited till they couldn’t anymore.

Half way through taking the girl's statement, Connor knocked on the interrogation door. Both of them turned to his downcast eyes. 

“Fuck,” Gavin whispered, getting to his feet. 

“Captain Fowler wants to see you both in his office. Now. I can finish this up for you.”

“Thank you,” Nines said. He held the door open for Gavin, closing it behind them. They stood there for a moment, looking at one another. 

“We are so fucked,” Gavin said, scrubbing at his face with his hands. Nines knew his LED was red with anxiety. 

“We will get through this,” Nines assured, turning and heading for the glass room.

Fowler’s office was already whited out. Bad sign. They knocked and he grunted. Too pissed for words? They were dead. 

Gavin went in first, head down in shame. Nines froze for a split second, seeing several photos of Gavin practically in his lap, undressing him. Each frame had Nines in a state of trying to push the human off him, but none of Nines looking up at John. He quickly closed the door, not wanting any of the other officers to see him and Gavin together. 

“Wanna explain this?” Fowler demanded, not looking at them, instead his eyes downcast to the carpet. 

“I made a man angry by existing in a coffee shop. We happened to be parked next to him and he took some photos,” Nines explained easily. 

Fowler turned to look at him, eyes switching between his steady blue LED and eyes. “Really?”

The partners both nodded.

“Ok. Going to ask Nines this, because I know he won’t lie to me,” Fowler said, sitting back. “Is Gavin abusing his power on you, Nines? Are you uncomfortable?”

Nines was a little taken aback by the question, but the pictures didn’t look good. It did look like Gavin was trying to force himself on Nines. Gavin gasped like a fish, working himself up. Nines worked his own misplaced defensiveness down. “I will answer this only once. No human could possibly force themselves on me.”

“That’s what I thought. Had to ask, forgive me, Gavin.” Gavin quickly crossed his arms over his chest, muttering to himself as Fowler continued. “Was I ever going to know that my detectives were in a romantic relationship or was this God's sick way of breaking up my two best teams?” Neither said anything with the implications in the captain's tone. “How long?”

“Four months,” Nines answered. 

Fowler shook his head. “I’ll have to switch you two with Anderson and Connor.”

“You can’t do that!” Gavin shouted, finding his words. “I won’t work with that stuck up asshole!”

“Considering the internal review boards director sent this to me, I don’t have a choice,” Fowler said, rubbing at his neck, tone tired. “I would normally sweep this under the rug with the cases you’ve maintained in closing, but they are threatening a real investigation into the general relationships of all in the pen and I can’t have work disrupted like that. Enjoy the rest of your day, detectives. Tomorrow, you will be assigned to your new partners. Dismissed.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have you heard of a chastity cage?”
> 
> Gavin’s good mood soured in an instant. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, a minor argument takes place. Enjoy!

Nines and Gavin sat next to one another on the living room couch. Both were too caught up in their thoughts, neither willing to break the fragile peace. Gavin eventually got up for a glass of water. He drank two full glasses, breathing heavy at the end. Nines recognized the onset of a panic attack, starting to get to his feet. Gavin beat him to the punch like always, throwing the glass into the sink with everything he had. 

Nines preconstructed the best route to save Gavin the most pain and rushed to follow through. He couldn’t save the superficial gash against his cheek from the flying glass, but everything else he could, hugging Gavin close.

Gavin didn’t want any of it. He thrashed against Nines’ hold, punching and kicking at him. His sock caught on a shard of glass, creating a bloody mess on the floor in seconds. Nines watched the blood pool, only able to hold his human tighter. He tried everything in his circuitry to calm the man down, but it only seemed to make it worse. 

A prompt caught Nines off guard.  _ Fight fire with fire.  _

Mindful of his foot, Nines shoved Gavin away. Gavin flailed at the unexpected roughness, catching himself against the counter. His round green eyes flashed with shocked pain before turning to righteous indignation. “What the fuck was that for?!”

“You need to calm down,” Nines said, low and dangerous. “You’re bleeding.”

“So you fucking push me away?! Just like you did in the car?! Like you always do?!”

That drew Nines up short. “What do you mean?”

Gavin ran a frustrated hand through his hair. “You always leave me half truths before running off into danger!”

“I give you what I feel is necessary in the moment before I neutralize the danger,” Nines corrected.

Gavin glared green fire. “Oh. So I can’t be trusted with the whole picture? Fuck you.” He stalked past Nines with a noticeable limp. He left a trail of bloody left footprints from the kitchen into the bathroom. “You could have told me he was sitting in that fucking car!” He rounded, clearly not done with throwing his anger at Nines. 

“I didn’t know he was there,” Nines said truthfully. 

“Bullshit! You climbed out so fucking fast! You did it just to—“

“You were very distracting,” he cut his human off. 

Gavin seethed, unable to come up with anything against the truth. He turned back around and slammed the bathroom door behind him. Nines knew better than to try and argue with Gavin when he got into these moods, letting him go blow off his steam alone. 

Nines cleaned the blood from the hardwood floors, giving his human time to inspect the damage and clean himself up. It wasn’t life threatening or Nines would have truly intervened. Nines scanned once done with his work, happy to see the blood lifted completely. 

He found Gavin with his head in his hands, pants thrown to the side, foot bound properly. He wordlessly entered the bathroom, kneeling down before his human sitting in only his underwear. Gavin took a deep breath, removing his hands from his red rimmed eyes. He hung a hand down and Nines took the offer, lacing their fingers together. They stayed like that, Nines able to stay kneeling without repercussion. 

“I love you,” Gavin whispered. 

Nines heard his neck slap against his shoulder plate, whipping up to look at his lover in dismay. Gavin had a sappy smile on his lips, hand covering his beautiful mint eyes. They hadn’t said the L word yet. Nines hadn’t said it specifically because of how scared he was with his attachment issues. He didn’t want to scare Gavin off.

Nines reached up, gentle of the cut as he cupped Gavin’s cheek. He kissed each eye then his lips. 

“That-- that’s why I couldn’t hold myself back at the cafe,” his breath stuttered. “I just can’t hold myself back from you anymore.”

Nines cupped the back of Gavin’s neck, pulling him against his shoulder. Gavin leaned against him, grabbing at Nines shirt to keep him close. 

“I’ve loved you since the start,” Nines admitted. 

Gavin snorted, “that’s obvious.” 

Nines smiled to himself. “Yeah, I know.”

Gavin nodded, nuzzling against his neck. “Yeah. You were like a hound on a bone. Wouldn’t leave me the fuck alone.”

“I know. A beautiful bone,” Nines repeated, running his hands through the soft strands of mocha.

Gavin relaxed further. “Nope. Piece of shit here, have no idea what you see.”

Nines tightened his hold on the human’s hair, pulling him back. Gavin’s hold on his shirt tightened, groaning. “Because of that mouth.”

Gavin’s mint eyes peeked out in hooded lust. “Oh?” he said with a wicked smirk.

“Because you weren’t scared to say what you wanted. Anything that was on your mind, you recklessly said it. I wondered for weeks why the others put up with you till I saw you with that little girl at the hostage situation.”

Gavin’s smile fell. “Fucking mood ruiner… What about it?”

“It showed me two things. You can still work in a team and that you care. Somewhere deep, deep down but it existed. I knew at that moment, I could get a partnership started.”

Gavin snorted, rolling his eyes at the reminder of their rocky start. “Yeah, ok mister sap.”

“It’s true Gavin,” he said, capturing his eyes. “I’ll be here at your side for as long as you’ll have me. Good and bad. Partners or not. Nothing can keep us from coming together like this every night.” 

Gavin searched between his eyes for lies. He gave a nervous laugh, “sounds like you are proposing to me.”

Nines thought about the medium sized box in the closet. He’d been waiting for the right time to broach the subject to Gavin… Now wasn’t the most optimal, but he couldn’t help the idea of freaking Gavin out. 

“Actually,” he patted Gavin’s knee, getting to his feet. Gavin’s eyes went wide, following him as he walked out to the closet. 

“Nines! This isn’t fucking funny! Don’t you dare bring out a ring!” Gavin shouted, using the bathroom counter to balance, adrenalin no longer present to temper the pain in his foot. “OW, fuck! NINES!”

Nines plucked the box from the back of the closet rack where he’d left it. He reappeared with the box. Gavin’s mouth dropped open till he realized the size was wrong. 

“That’s not a ring.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Not exactly. But it would represent… more.”

Gavin’s eyes tracked between box and ice blue eyes. “More?” He asked nervously. 

“I might have been doing some more research.”

Gavin hobbled over to the bed, rolling his eyes. “You can just say you were watching porn. It’s normal.”

“In my research,” Nines knelt down and continued, “I found a sub genre I really liked.”

“Oh?” Gavin raised a single brow. 

“Have you heard of a chastity cage?”

Gavin’s good mood soured in an instant. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

Nines bit his lip, worried of this reaction. Gavin was open minded in many ways, but he was vocal with what was completely off the table too. 

“It’s nothing restrictive,” Nines insisted, trying to salvage the turn the conversation had taken. “Here,” he removed the top and moved aside the needless black paper. 

The cage was an iridescent green, a few shades darker than Gavin’s eyes. It looked innocent in the box. Larger than Gavin’s flaccid cock, it would be a good start to their journey. Gavin‘s eyes locked onto the cage, not saying anything for a long time. 

“How bad do you want this? One to ten?” Gavin asked, peering up at Nines through his lashes. 

“Twenty,” Nines breathed, feeling himself get more and more excited as the percentage of success rose in his HUD. 

Gavin whistled, leaning away from the box. “I’m not against it,” he admitted quietly, rubbing a hand against his inner thigh, cock reacting to the shift in conversation. “I just hate to wait.”

That was one of the hard no’s for Gavin. He hated edging. He could barely stand the ruined orgasims that Nines did pepper in and would throw a real fit if a proper orgasm didn’t end their nights. 

“We can try now, while we are working with ‘clear heads’?” He quoted. 

Gavin bit his lip, looking at the box as if his worst fear was waiting there for him. Eventually he nodded, pulling down his underwear. 

Nines grabbed at the green metal, placing the box down. He slipped the cage from the ring, unlocking the pieces. Gentle as possible, he grabbed Gavin half hard cock. He slipped the ring around his balls first before carefully slipping his cock through. Gavin hissed, quick to follow it with a wave of his hand. 

“Just cold. Keep going.”

Placated, Nines grabbed the cage in one hand and the cock in the other. Slowly he lined Gavin up, his chub filling out the cage nicly. Nines groaned, seeing his lover restricted by him. For him. Only his to claim. He lined the pieces up, grabbing for the tiny padlock that came with its key as a part of the kit. 

The click was deafening in the room.

“Oh fuck,” Gavin breathed, collapsing on the bed. “We should have set rules before I let you lock me up.”

“I can easily get you out of this,” Nines reminded, holding up the key needlessly. Gavin’s eyes trained to the ceiling, still rubbing his inner thigh. 

“How long?”

“Depends.”

Gavin sat up on an elbow, watching Nines clean up the packaging, giving him some space to think. “Depends?”

“This is normally an agreement between a dom and sub. The sub keeps themselves locked up and waiting, only to be released when given the chance by the dom.”

“So I can’t masterbate?”

“No.”

“Does it come off before we go to work?”

“No.”

“No?! Seriously?” Gavin sits a little straighter, looking down at his caged cock. “Fuck, for real? Been awhile since I hit that side of the internet.”

“Yes. The dom has control. We don’t have a total sub and dom relationship, so if you have any objections, I’ll pack it back up. We'll never talk of it again. But, if you will give me a chance, I think I can make it worth your while.”

Gavin bit his lip, eyes going distant as his mind caught up with what Nines was implying. Even with more formal rules, Gavin liked being dominated. Now with this on, he didn’t have autonomy. He wouldn’t have to think about this aspect of his life anymore. Nines understood him, his needs. 

“What if we are chasing after a perp or something?”

“We can’t just stop in an alleyway, Gavin. You’ll run with it on. It shouldn’t be so uncomfortable for you to do even vigorous activity. I got an aluminum one for a reason. You want to try running around the apartment?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, getting to his feet. “Fuck, no. Hold on,” he walked as best he could in his current condition. He flapped himself side to side, seeing the range of motion, how the cage dragged and caught. Holding him in but not uncomfortable. 

“This is weird.”

Nines’ artificial heart dropped. “Too weird?”

Gavin shook his head. “No.” He met Nines’ eyes, a sly grin cutting a beautiful picture of sin. “But can we fuck for real before this becomes permanent?”

Nines chuckled, getting to his feet. “Of course, love. Come here.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Fuck, Nines,” he cursed, throwing his head back against the bed. “You’re trying to fucking kill me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically pure smut, so... enjoy!

Nines put on the attachment earlier into foreplay than he normally would. He was so excited, Gavin teased him till Nines put him to work. Not having to think about what might happen at work tomorrow or their earlier fight, Gavin gladly let Nines take control. 

He loved the way Nines carded fingers through his hair before taking a hand full and shoving his cock into Gavin’s mouth like it was always meant to be there. He thrust deeper and deeper down his throat, only getting Gavin to choke once when he mistimed a jerk of the hips. Gavin didn’t talk a big bed game unless he could back it up, and his blowjobs were no different. He took Nines down easily, letting the hands in his hair make all the decisions for him. 

Nines huffed and puffed, lost in seeing him caged, lips puffy and pink around his attachment. The idea that his partner was enjoying it so much made the cage uncomfortable. Nines eventually started pausing, smashing Gavin’s face into his hard body. They had their own system for when he needed to breathe, but Nines hadn’t ever let it get that far. He was always watching Gavin’s heart rate and Oxygen levels. Gavin patiently waited for his partner to realize he was running out of air, only to reach the near peak of need before he slapped Nines leg. 

Dazed, Nines released him, watching Gavin pull off and gasp for air. “Shit, Gav, I’m sorry,” he muttered, fingers returning to their place in his hair. “You ok?”

“One minute,” he asked, cage bordering painful now that the need for air was met. Gavin knew he could wait a little longer. “This whole chastity thing really has you going, huh?”

“I did say twenty, Gavin,” Nines reminded him, already pulling at his hair to get him back to work. Gavin went willingly, taking the cock back down like he was made to do. Nines seemed to be more mindful this time around, giving Gavin the break when he needed it. He was more pushy than normal, slamming his cock back down Gavin’s throat the moment he was ready. 

“Are you ready for the cage to come off?” Nines asked, still thrusting sloppy against Gavin’s face. He moaned around the cock, giving up precious air at the reminder of the growing pain of his own weeping cock. 

“Have to give me my attachment back,” Nines said, grabbing at his forehead and under Gavin’s jaw, slowly removing him as if Gavin was the wild beast to be removed. Gavin ran his tongue against the gland at the last moment, getting a healthy groan from the android. 

“On the bed,” Nines ordered. Gavin crawled atop from the floor, laying on his back for a change, legs spread wide to give the android access to the little deadbolt on top. Nines reached for the key, eyes locked on the cage. The attention made the pain worse. 

“I wonder…” Nines paused. Backtracking, he opened the nightstand drawer, looking for something very specific. 

“Drop the key?” Gavin couldn’t help but ask, getting impatient. 

“No. I want to try something, if you are willing to stay in there for a little longer?”

“I don’t know….” Gavin admitted, shifting his hips. 

“It will bring a great deal of pleasure, I promise,” Nines said, finding what it was he was looking for. He held up the small bullet vibrator for Gavin to see. 

“Fuck, Nines,” he cursed, throwing his head back against the bed. “You’re trying to fucking kill me!”

“We shall see by the end who is trying to kill whom,” Nines said, turning the toy on. Gavin tensed, waiting for the vibrator to hit his balls or hole. Instead, Nines rested it against the hip of the cage, sending vibrations out from that point. 

Gavin bucked, dislodging the vibrator. “Fuck no, Nines!”

“Shhh,” Nines held him down by his throat, forearm pushing down against Gavin’s chest, restricting all movement. “Use your word if you have to.”

“No, wai--- fuuuuuuk!” Gavin arched against the unique mix of pleasure and pain. The cage was roomy but not for his erection. Gavin tried to escape, knowing that if it did get overwhelming Nines would stop it. 

The vibrations hit right against his gland pressed up against the bottom of the cage, hitting deeper in his body than they normally would. It was intoxicating but just as it was starting to turn unbearable, Nines pulled it away. 

“Look at you,” his hands roamed down from his neck, over Gavin’s chest, pinching at his nipples. Different levels of pleasure and pain to contend with the numbing the vibrations left. Nines leaned down and took one nipple into his mouth, pinching the other. 

His smooth thigh rubbed up against Gavin’s tightened balls and they both knew it wasn’t a mistake. Gavin took the out, rubbing himself against his android shamelessly. He could feel Nines smile, switching from his nipple to start sucking along the column of his neck. Gavin gave him the room, reaching down to start stroking his forever erection. Nines growled that feral sound, driving Gavin right up to the edge. 

The sudden release at the base of his spine, the way his balls drew up that little bit more as he rutted, startled Gavin. He groaned as the pleasure pulsed through him, his balls forcing out his cum against his will, making a mess against Nines’ thigh and the cage. 

Nines pulled back, looking down at Gavin in shock. “Gavin, I’m sorry. I hadn’t wanted you to cum like that,” he said, reaching back for the key quickly. Gavin lay in place, surprised as his partner was. It wasn’t the most comfortable orgasm of his life, but it happened. Who would have thought being caged would get him off too?

Nines released him from his ten minutes of chastity, working a hand over Gavin in his overly sensitive state. It wasn't exactly painful, the pleasure edged with a need to stop. Gavin’s body tried to shift away from Nines but the android was relentless, refusing to let the cock in his hold go flacid. Gavin regretted telling Nines how many times he could cum in a row every time he went for the multiple sessions. 

“Nines!”

“One more,” Nines said, not an order but a simple statement. 

“Fuck, fuck, ok,” Gavin panted, eyes squeezed tight, trying to force himself past the oversensitivity and back into the pool of pleasure. 

Fully released, he felt more sensitive than usual. Maybe it was the cage. Maybe it was the vibrations. Either way, Gavin grit through the shitty pleasure for longer than usual. Nines didn’t speed up. His gaze had a weight of its own and he was watching Gavin closely. 

“You are so sensitive tonight,” Nines needlessly observed, grabbing the lube. The pop of the cap was a promise and Gavin grabbed a pillow to hold against his face, groaning. 

The android was never nice when he entered Gavin and it was one of the things Gavin loved about him most. No partner in the past would believe he loved that burn, that it reminded Gavin for days afterwards of who’d wrecked him. Nines had taken fulfilling the kink to heart and Gavin left satisfied every time.

Nines forced the lubed up tip of his dick in, wrapping an arm around each of Gavin’s thighs, he pulled Gavin onto his cock. Gavin arched, the cock knocking the air from his lungs. It was thicker than anything he’d taken in the past, stretching him just this side of comfortable. Nines never had mercy, starting up a brutal pace. 

Gavin fisted the sheets with one hand, using the other to keep the pillow in place. Nines ran across his prostate as he left and entered, the pleasure hitting differently as the android pistoned in and out of his flesh. He cried into the pillow when Nines wrapped a hand around his cock, still overly sensitive. 

“You got so tight,” Nines whispered above him, not slowing down. “Come for me, love.”

Gavin moaned, clawing against the pillow to try and anchor himself to the world, pleasure and pain all he knew beyond Nines’ hand and dick. The hand around him started to twist as it rose, creating the final piece of friction that Gavin needed. 

With a loud groan he came across Nines hand, ass pulsing around that impressive member. Nines followed after a hand full of powerful thrusts, biting into his shoulder and growling right into Gavin’s ear. 

Pleasure racked back and forth, laying Gavin out cold. Nines left after a moment like he always did to get a washcloth and get himself together. Gavin let Nines manipulate him when he came back, cleaning what needed it. 

He wasn’t ready for the click of the cage coming back around him. 

“Wha-- What the hell?”

Nines hesitated, hands still poised over him. “I’m locking it back in place. Is that ok?”

Gavin was too tired to give a shit. “Sure, yeah. Turn the light off and come here.”

Nines smiled kissing his forehead before he followed Gavin’s directions.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor walked up to Nines who stood a little straighter. “If anything happens to Hank, I’ll kill you.”
> 
> “Jesus, Conor!” Hank turned a bright red. Gavin snickered. 
> 
> Nines relaxed, giving his predecessor an equally serious look. “I can say the same for Gavin.”

Nines woke with his hand cupped over the chastity cage the next morning. His other arm wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders, the human's head resting against his arm and partially on the pillow. He’d drooled on Nines, but the android didn’t mind. He was happy to put Gavin at such ease he could sleep like a rock. 

He woke Gavin with a well deserved blow job. Disoriented but pleased, Gavin lay in bed after, arm slung over his eyes, panting hard.

“Should have found this shit sooner,” Gavin muttered, letting Nines lock him back in the cage. 

“You have no idea,” Nines agreed, unable to bring himself to look away. 

“Any other bright ideas in that head of yours so I can wake up to that every morning?” Gavin asked, peeking out from under his arm. 

Nines kissed the cage, stalking up the form of his lover to kiss him. “Plenty.”

Gavin hummed into the kiss. The sanitizing fluid cleansing Nines mouth of his semen so Gavin didn’t have to taste himself. “Wanna share with the class?”

“The professor is withholding for a better testing date,” Nines whispered into his ear, licking the shell to tease. He left his lover to dress himself.

“Fuuuuuuck, this is going to suck!” Gavin said, hands over his eyes, chub back but withheld behind bars. 

The ride to work was a reminder of the shit show they left it in yesterday. Gavin’s mood soured the closer they got. At least his state of new found chastity wasn’t adding to his mood. 

Just after lunch, Hank, Connor, Gavin, and Nines all sat in the Captain’s office. All of them had their arms crossed over their chests in different states of ’pissed the fuck off’. 

“I know no one is happy,” Fowler said, raising his hands in the air to try and placate the room. “But it has to happen.”

Hank turned in his seat to look Gavin over. Gavin tensed, glaring at his fellow human. “Who would have thought  _ you _ would be fucking an android?”

Gavin sneered but didn’t rise to the bait. 

“So, this is permanent?” Connor asked the obvious question. 

The Captain nodded. “Unless under extenuating circumstances, I have to enforce this to keep the higher ups happy and off my ass, your asses,” he pointed to Gavin and Nines. “And everyone else out there.”

Connor walked up to Nines who stood a little straighter. “If anything happens to Hank, I’ll kill you.”

“Jesus, Conor!” Hank turned a bright red. Gavin snickered. 

Nines relaxed, giving his predecessor an equally serious look. “I can say the same for Gavin.”

Both androids nodded in understanding.

“What the fuck happened to you anyway?” Hank demanded at Gavin, looking at the cut on his face. 

He bristled, shoulders rising. “What, old man?”

“The scar on your cheek? You’re limping? Nines teach you your proper place?” Hank laughed darkly. 

“Hank!” Fowler slapped his desk. 

Both androids turned to Gavin, who was blushing furiously. He didn’t say anything. Nines walked up to him, decidedly going for brash as well. 

“He was very good last night,” Nines agreed, Hank’s jaw went slack, Gavin’s blush deepening. “But this was after the glass throwing.” 

“You’re throwing glasses?” Hank and Fowler said at the same time. 

“Fuck off! Is this it?” Gavin demanded of their captain. Fowler nodded. “Good. Bye!”

The androids had less to move, so they switched desks to keep the peace. Nines sat in his new seat, feeling a little lost in Connor’s place. The feeling was similar to his first few weeks alive. He’d lived at the New Jericho location for that time, but everyone mistook him for Connor in civilian clothing. Till they looked at his eyes. It was the reason he refused to dress ‘normally’ no matter how Gavin nagged him. It was a simple way of separating him and Connor, who’d made the transition to his own suits, at a glance.

“Nines,” Hank’s deeper voice called out. Nines’ head snapped up, back straightening. 

“Yes, Lieutenant?”

“God, you two are definitely cut from the same cloth,” he muttered. “Listen. Connor can be a little overbearing. Relax, ok? We can start from the top, if you’d like?”

Nines nodded, happy to have Hank’s experience in the moment. 

Hank’s demeanor changed. He slumped forward, giving Nines a fake yet aggressive smile as he reached over the desk. “Hey rookie, I’m Lieutenant Anderson. They stuck you with me for some fucked up reason. Stay out of my way and we might get along, ok?”

Nines hid his smile, slipping into his static robotic expression he used to piss Gavin off with. “Of course, Lieutenant. My name is Nines, it's a pleasure.”

“Fuck off. If I’d wanted to know your name, I would have asked,” Hank winked to assure Nines he was still playing his part. 

“Sorry, Lieutenant Anderson. I’ll keep to myself and meekly follow you like a lost puppy to assure our mutual destruction. And break your window.”

Hank’s shock rolled into a full body laugh. He howled, slapping his desk, knee and even reached across to Nines to paw at his shoulder. “That’s the best fucking thing I’ve ever heard!”

“It was my pleasure,” he said, still in his deadpan delivery, a smile cracking the façade. 

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
